majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Stacy Connor
"ROCK & ROLL!" |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: O' |- |'Birthdate: October 6' |- |'Sign: Libra' |- | Stacy Connor (ステイシー・コナー) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S ''Stacy is one of the maids of the Kuki Group. |} Stacy Connor is a maid of the Kuki family. She was given the task to be one the maids to be in charge to take care of Kuki Monshiro when she transferred to Kawakami Academy. She is usually partnered with Jinchu Lee. Stacy was trained in the United States military force, and knows how to use all kind of guns, along with being an expert in close combat. Before she joined the Kuki Group, she was a member of the Green Berets and was a gun tech. At that time, she visited the Kuki Corporation to make fun of Azumi becoming a maid. When she was defeated by Hyumu Hellsing, she eventually joined them. In her route, it's revealed that she was originally a member of an all-female biker gang in America when she was younger. She is ranked number 15 between the maids and butlers of the Kuki group. In her route, she becomes the number 1 rank after winning the Kuki ranking competition. She has a close friendship with Oshitari Azumi, who was part of the same special forces unit with Taijiri 'Colonel' Yasushi from They are My Noble Masters, and Jinchu Lee, who befriended her when she joined the Kuki Corporation. Stacy Connor is one of the new characters in the new sequel of Majikoi, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. She has her own route in Majikoi! A-3. APPEARANCE Stacy is a young-adult who has blue eyes and semi-long blond hair which she ties into a twin ponytail. When she's off duty, she'll wear her hair in a single ponytail wrapped in a small blue ribbon or freely. She also has spiky bangs. Stacy wears a maid uniform of the Kuki group. She has white skin. In Azumi's Route, after the timeskip of 7 years her appearance didn't change. PERSONALITY Stacy is an energetic girl that likes to do things the way she likes. For example, when she and Lee had to patrol around Kawakami, she ate a hamburger even though she had to be alert. Stacy is normally the type that smiles a lot when there is a lot of action or fun things happening. She can also be surprisingly calm during tense situations, which is shown in her route when she calmed down a panicked and tense Yamato when his parents were reported missing. But on multiple occassions, she can suffer from flashbacks and become very depressed when thinking about her time as a mercenary. When that happens, Lee's usual jokes can make her snap out of it with a Tsukkomi. But when it doesn't work, she is usually watched by Azumi until she calms down and snaps out of it. Originally she comes from America, but since her stay in Japan as a maid, she has been well adapted there. Although she has a foulmouth, saying ROCK when excited and happy and FUCK when agitated or angry, along with making fun of Kiriyama Koi, she still is very respectful and nice to most people. Another interesting note is that she is not the kind of person that gets embarrassed easily. During Tsubame's Route, she doesn't mind stripping into a bikini in front of people, and was actually pleased when Yamato stripped in front of her and Lee in Monshiro's Route. Stacy finds it quite cool to wear only underwear. ABILITIES AND SKILLS As she has been a maid in the Kuki Corporation, she is very skilled in the standard things a maid should be able to do, and like Lee, she is also good in organizing things between lower and higher numbered Maids and Butlers, though she occasionally leaves most of the main duties to Lee, which causes her to get punished by Hyumu. Before she became a maid, she was a member of the Green Berets in the United States Army and a special forces mercenary who fought many wars and battles with Azumi and Colonel. Because of those battles, she is an experienced fighter who is an expert in close combat and handling weapons like rifles and guns. Stacy stated during Monshiro's Route that even though she and Lee are quite strong in close combat, they still rely too much on their weapons. In her route, it is shown that she is stronger in close combat than with her weapons, being capable of defeating single and multiple opponents with only her fists without using much energy. She also has strong willpower and stamina, being able to not only remain conscious, but still able to fight while being heavily poisoned. She has an ability called "Ultra Rock", which increases her strength, speed, defense and agility, making her easily take on opponents that are stronger than her, like with her fight against number 11 Kuki Butler Che Dominguez. This ability seems to have a connection to her flashbacks, as she will start talking about them before using it. Unfortunately, while using this ability, she enters a berserker like state, making her capable of attacking friends as well as foes. Though after being defeated by Yamato, she is starting to learn to control it. TRIVIA *Stacy likes to eat hamburgers and prefers them over any other food. Though she has admitted in her route that she also has a love for salmon. *When she gets into her depressive mood Lee's bad jokes really helps to get her out of mood, which Stacey always reacts to. *In the visual novel, Stacy is mostly seen with ranged weapons like guns, but in the anime and manga she is also seen using a close combat weapon. *When she finds somethings she likes she calls it 'ROCK' or sometimes "ROCK and ROLL" and when she doesn't like it, she has a tendency to say 'FUCK'. *She has a fear for Hyumu Hellsing ever since he defeated her in one blow for laughing at the Kuki Maids and Butlers at how they work. But in her route, it is revealed in a flashback that Hyumu brought her into the Kuki Corporation because she remained conscious despite him using full power against her, sensing that she had hidden potential, which is proven when she unleashes her "Ultra Rock" ability. *As revealed in Lee's route Stacey(told Yamato when she was really drunk) really cares about lee's well being despite being irritated sometimes because of her behaviour and will get angry at anyone who makes fun of her. GALLERY Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy- Cornered!.jpg|Stacy, Jinchu and Azumi corner Mayo and Chika (Anime) Stacy Connor.jpg|Stacy in her Stars and Stripes bikini Stacy Connor 2.jpg|Stacy wielding her guns Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy- Rampaging in the Kawakami war.jpg|Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy- Rampaging in the Kawakami War (Manga) Monshiro, Jinchu and Stacy.jpg|Monshiro, Jinchu and Stacy Stacy Connor Majikoi A-3 pic.jpg|Stacy Connor pic for Majikoi A-3 Stacy Connor sketches.jpg|Stacy Connor Sketches Stacy Connor- Super Rock Form.jpg|Stacy in her Ultra Rock Mode Stacy Connor- Biker Days.jpg|Stacy in her biker gang days (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Working Out.jpg|Stacy working out (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Working Out 2.jpg|Stacy working out 2 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Working Out 3.jpg|Stacy working out 3 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Working Out 4.jpg|Stacy working out 4 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Working Out 5.jpg|Stacy working out 5 (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown!.jpg|Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! 2.jpg|Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! 2 (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! 3.jpg|Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! 3 (Majikoi A-3) Azumi, Stacy and Lee- Having fun during break.jpg|Azumi, Stacy and Lee- Having Fun During Break (Azumi Route) Lee and Stacy- At the Beach.jpg|Lee and Stacy at the beach Stacy Connor- Flashback Moment.jpg|Stacy having a flashback moment (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Flashback Moment 2.jpg|Stacy having a flashback moment 2 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Flashback Moment 3.jpg|Stacy having a flashback moment 3 (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss.jpg|Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss 2.jpg|Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss 2 (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss 3.jpg|Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss 3 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Enter Super Rock!.jpg|Stacy enters Ultra Rock Mode (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Enter Super Rock! 2.jpg|Stacy enters Ultra Rock Mode 2 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Enter Super Rock! 3.jpg|Stacy enters Ultra Rock Mode 3 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Rocking at the Beach.jpg|Stacy rocking at the beach (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Rocking at the Beach 2.jpg|Stacy rocking at the beach 2 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor- Rocking at the Beach 3.jpg|Stacy rocking at the beach 3 (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor vs. Sheira 2.jpg|Stacy vs Sheira (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor, Yamato and Jinchu Lee.jpg|Stacy enjoys being #1 with Yamato (Majikoi A-3) Stacy Connor Majikoi P card.png|Stacy Connor Card (Majikoi P) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kuki Corperation